


Coming to an Agreement

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing comes easily, especially not choosing a name for Severus and Harry's new daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to an Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/gifts).



> Written for Aeternum, who requested Harry and Severus fighting over baby names before ending the argument in hot sex, no mpreg, and some humourous fluff. I hope you enjoy it! And AO3 readers, my offer for ficlets still stands! Please see my profile page for more details.

“How about Lily?”

Severus spat out his tea. He’d known Harry could be exceedingly sentimental, but he never thought he would be _this_ bad. “Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Harry asked. “She obviously meant a great deal to both of us. Why shouldn’t we honour her?”

“We can honour her by not forcing her first grandchild to share her name and forever having to live up to the legend of a woman who died far too young while protecting her only child.”

Harry sighed. “Fine. What do you suggest then?”

Severus pulled out a small piece of parchment from his robes. He’d been carefully compiling a list, ever since Astrid Artoir, the poor, unwed witch from Liverpool, had decided he and Harry would be the parents of her unborn child. Now that they knew the child was a girl, he’d been able to narrow down the list slightly. 

“Athene, for one.”

“Athene?” Harry asked with a stunned laugh. “ _Now_ who’s setting up unrealistic expectations?”

“Given I’m one of her parents, I have no doubt she’ll be incredibly wise, but if you’re so concerned…” Severus said, moving to the next name on his list. “Cordelia.”

“That might work,” Harry said slowly. Then he shot Severus a look. “If we lived in the year 1880.”

“She’s the most beloved daughter of King Lear in a Shakespearean play. The name is timeless.”

“I saw that play with you,” Harry pointed out. “Her father banishes her when she doesn’t play into his petty game of ‘who loves me the most,’ and by the end she’s hanged. Is that really the message we want to send to our daughter?”

“Since when do you pay attention to Shakespeare?” Severus muttered, mentally crossing off the next name on his list, Ophelia, as well. “How about Anastasia?”

“Anas – Severus, no,” Harry said. “She’s already going to have the surname Potter-Snape. We can’t give her a mouthful of a first name as well.”

“Well, fine,” Severus said, tucking the parchment back into his robes. “What ideas do you have? And do _not_ mention Hermione, Luna, or, Merlin forbid, Ginevra.”

“Of course not,” Harry said. “But I _was_ thinking about Eil – no? Okay. How about Charlotte?”

“I had a student named Charlotte once,” Severus said. “Dreadful, insolent creature. Cheated on all her exams.”

“Well, no offense, Severus, but if we eliminate the name of every student you disliked, our child would never have a name.”

Severus snorted. “I never had a problem with any students named Anastasia, Cordelia, or Athene.”

“What about Samantha?” Harry continued, unperturbed. 

“Absolutely not!”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “What objection could you possibly have to Samantha?”

“Our child will not share the name with one of your past lovers,” Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I never dated a Samantha,” Harry said, frowning.

“Have you forgotten Sam Fairfield?” 

“That was a man!” Harry said. “His first name was Samuel. And as a matter of fact, I haven’t even thought about him in nearly a decade.”

“Samuel, Samantha, same thing,” Severus said, waving an impatient hand. And perhaps Harry hadn’t thought about him, but Severus still held a personal vendetta against the man who had taken Harry’s virginity and then had left him a week later for another man. Certainly, it had worked out well for Severus, but any person who had hurt Harry in any way was automatically on Severus’s Death by Whatever Means Possible as Soon as the Situation Presents Itself list.

“Well, this is just great,” Harry said. “Here we are, just a few short months away from starting our new life as parents, and we can’t even agree on a bloody name.”

“A new… yes, that’s it!” Severus said. “ _Vivus._ Alive. Our daughter will be named Vivienne.”

“Vivienne?” Harry asked, his brow furrowing slightly. “Isn’t it a bit… I don’t know.”

“Perfect?” Severus supplied. “It’s a classic name. What’s more, it has meaning. Of the new life we are starting together, of what we found together…” He moved towards Harry’s chair and knelt by his feet. “Of how I feel when I’m with you.”

Harry’s expression softened. “Well, when you put it like that it makes sense.”

“But?”

“But it’s just a very sophisticated name, isn’t it?” Harry asked. 

“It is,” Severus agreed. “But why should it not be?”

“I suppose…”

“Think about it?”

“Of course I will,” Harry said, squeezing his hand. “Besides, we have months to go. No need to rush.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. But he knew, knew it more surely than he knew his own name, that his daughter would be called Vivienne.

“Besides,” Harry said, standing and pulling Severus with him. “I like it when you get all romantic on me.”

“I’m not romantic,” Severus said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “I’m a dreadful, stubborn, cantankerous bastard.”

“Who’s also a closet romantic,” Harry said, drawing Severus into a fierce kiss. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. I prefer to keep it to myself anyway.”

“I’ve come to see that,” Severus said, tossing Harry’s glasses aside and pulling his robe over his head. “Potter the very possessive.”

“Always,” Harry said, making quick work of unbuttoning Severus’ robes. They fell to the ground in a heap, and Harry renewed his assault of Severus’ mouth. “Mmm.”

“We won’t be able to do this as much once the baby arrives,” Severus said as he reached for Harry’s hardening prick. “Shagging in the living room in front of the fire.”

“No,” Harry said. “Best take advantage of it while we can.”

His own cock now very interested in the proceedings, Severus groaned, rubbing against Harry’s erection. Minerva had teased them that their love life would take a hit once their daughter arrived, but Severus dearly hoped they’d be blessed with a quiet, well-behaved baby. He was ready for a child, and wanted one to raise with Harry more than anything, but the prospect of not being able to have _this_ as often was a daunting one.

“What do you want?” Severus asked, lining Harry’s neck with kisses. “Tell me.”

“Suck me,” Harry said. “I want to feel your mouth around me.”

“Is that all?” Severus asked, dropping to his knees and taking Harry’s prick in his hand. “Just a mouth around your cock? You are certainly easy to please.”

“You never seem to have a very hard time of it,” Harry rasped.

“Au contraire,” Severus said. He exhaled deeply, smirking to himself with Harry’s cock twitched in a rather predictable fashion. “If you looked down, you would see that I’m _quite_ hard.”

“I am looking down, you bastard,” Harry said. “And I’m noticing that you’re not – oh, _fuck_ , yes, that’s it.”

Oh, yes, Severus loved this. The feeling of Harry, hard and thick in his mouth. Wrapping his lips around his cock, flicking his tongue around the head. Hearing Harry moan and gasp as Severus reached to cup his balls, brushed a finger against his perineum. The way Harry tried so hard not to buck his hips, even if it meant clawing urgently at Severus’ hair to restrain himself.

Harry. Hard, moaning, and desperate. Exactly how Severus wanted him. He sucked harder, determined to bring Harry right to the very brink.

“Wait?” Severus asked. “Is this not what you requested?”

Harry pulled him up and kissed him deeply. “Quit being such a smug little berk and fuck me, would you?”

“Oh, Mr Potter,” Severus said, turning him around and bending him over the back of the sofa. “Such language. What if the baby hears?”

“The baby’s not here yet,” Harry said. “Although at this rate, she might be by the time you stick your cock in my arse. So would you just get _to it_?”

“Dear me,” Severus said. He Summoned a jar of lube (they’d learned years ago it was best to keep one in nearly every room of the house) and quickly coated his fingers with it. “It appears I am doomed to be the one our child looks to as a positive role model.”

“Severus…” Harry whined, pushing back on his fingers.

“The responsible one, the patient one, the one who doesn’t resort to crass swearing…”

“I’ll show you crass swearing,” Harry said. 

“I suppose we should begin getting into the habit of using silencing charms during our lovemaking sessions,” Severus said, scissoring his fingers in Harry’s arse. “We really can’t have little Vivienne hearing such words from her father, especially with your tendency to shout.”

“I – ahhh – wait. We didn’t agree on – oh, yes please. That’s it, Severus. You feel so good inside me.”

And Harry felt sublime around him. Hot and tight and entirely _his._ Severus took a few deep breaths to steady himself. It wouldn’t do to lose himself completely just yet. For one, he had an impeccable reputation when it came to bringing Harry to the most intense orgasms of his life, and he wasn’t about to blow it (he bit his lip, the unexpected double entendre reminding his cock just how hard it was already) so soon. 

And for another, there was a goal ahead.

“Yes, that’s it, fuck me,” Harry said. “Harder, Severus. I want to feel it.”

“That’s it,” Severus said. “I wish you could see yourself. Spread open for me, your hole opening for my cock, taking it.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed. His voice was already rising, a sure sign he was close to climaxing. “Oh, fuck. Yes, Severus!”

“You want this?” Severus asked. “You want my cock?”

“Yes!”

“You want to come? Come on my cock?”

“Oh, yes, Severus.”

“Tell me.”

“Severus…”

“Tell. Me.”

“I want to come on your cock. Severus!” Harry shouted. “Please.”

Gritting his teeth, Severus withdrew entirely and gripped the base of Harry’s cock. “Vivienne.”

Harry shouted again, but this time it most assuredly was not from pleasure. “What?”

“Vivienne. Our daughter. Say that’s her name.”

“You’re holding our daughter’s name as ransom for my orgasm? You sick bastard.”

“We both have needs,” Severus said simply. And really, he hoped Harry would give in soon, because right now even his prick was shouting at him for being a stubborn bastard who didn’t know how to pick his battles.

“Severus…”

Severus inserted just the tip back into Harry’s opening, eliciting a soft moan. “Just say it’s her name, Harry. And I _promise_ you, it will be worth it.”

“Fine,” Harry said. “It’s her name. Now would you _please_ finish what you’ve started?”

“With pleasure,” Severus said, and immediately thrust back into Harry.

It didn’t take long. In, out, in, out, a few hard strokes of Harry’s cock, and he was coming, Severus’ name a cry on his lips. Severus followed soon after, biting Harry’s shoulder as he shot his release.

Still breathing heavily, Severus turned Harry around to face him. They kissed, a sweet, languid kiss, and then Harry settled his head on Severus’ shoulder. 

“That was a cruel trick, Severus Snape,” Harry said. 

“Not at all,” Severus said. “I was only continuing our conversation about what we’re going to name our unborn child.”

“While we were having sex. Right. Because that’s normal.”

“A Slytherin knows when to make his move. It’s all part of the strategy.”

Harry chuckled and kissed Severus’ shoulder. “You can’t hold me to that, you know.”

“I do believe in our household a verbal agreement is binding.”

“Not if it’s extracted under duress!”

“You had my cock up your arse,” Severus said, stroking Harry’s hair. “That’s hardly duress. And did I not keep my word that your climax would be worth it?”

“I suppose you did,” Harry said. His arms, now wrapped around Severus’ waist, squeezed him more tightly. “I can’t fault you there.”

“I thought not,” Severus said. 

“The name really means that much to you?” Harry asked, pulling back to meet his eyes. “But you only came up with it today.”

“I realise it sounds odd, but it simply feels right,” Severus said. “I can’t explain it, but somehow, I know that’s her name.”

“Severus Snape, having a _feeling_. I’m not used to that,” Harry said, a soft smile upon his face. He kissed Severus’ cheek. “Since usually you dismiss such feelings as rubbish, this must be a big one. Who am I to deny something so important?”

“Vivienne?” Severus asked, his heart pounding unexpectedly fast.

Harry nodded. “Vivienne.”

“Thank you,” Severus said. Even beyond the post-coital bliss, he felt spectacularly at peace. He was married to an incredible man who indulged his bouts of temerity (possibly because he was just as stubborn himself) and who brought him a renewed joy to his life. And now that their daughter had a name, the fact that she would soon be a permanent part of their lives seemed even more real. He was a very lucky man indeed. 

“Besides,” Harry said. “That means I get to pick her middle name. What do you think about Vivienne Violet?”

Severus froze. “If you think for even one second I’ll continue your family’s trite tradition of inflicting floral names on their children just so you can satisfy your lust for alliteration…”

“Fine, fine. But how about – ”

Severus sighed. It was clear this conversation was far from over.

Fortunately, Severus thought as he took Harry’s hand and led them to bed, all the while listening to him natter on about all sorts of horrible names and being very careful never to nod his head lest he accidentally agree to name his child Vivienne Princess, he had perfected some _excellent_ persuasive techniques.


End file.
